


Fuck I've Missed You!

by HamiltonLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, Jerking someone else off, M/M, Masturbating, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonLover/pseuds/HamiltonLover
Summary: It's summer break and even though Sirius is grounded he sneaks out of his house to go have some fun with his boyfriend.





	Fuck I've Missed You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first time I've ever written smut so I apologize if it sucks.

James Potter missed his boyfriend so much that he resulted to the last thing he ever thought of doing: Masturbating. Sure he'd done it before Sirius and him were a thing but after they started fucking he never did it again, mainly because they would fuck everyday sometimes multiple times a day. But going almost a week without Sirius' cock in him made him utterly mad. All he wanted was his boyfriends cock rapidly thrusting in and out of him to the point where he was just a limp pile of sweat and moans. But here he was, hand wrapped around his dick and going to town. He was imagining that Sirius was the one doing it to him. 

Little did he know that said boyfriend was about to be on his way to his house. 

 

 

Sirius was lonely and horny, the two things his boyfriend promised he would never be as long as they were together. But Sirius had had enough at this point he didn't care if he was grounded or if after this he wouldn't be alive anymore. All he needed was his boyfriend. All he needed was for his cock to be inside of James' tight hole and for James to be whimpering underneath him. So Sirius did the only thing he could think of, he crawled out of his window and apparated to his boyfriends house not even caring he wasn't supposed to do magic outside of school. 

 

He apparated outside of James' house just to not get any questions from his parents. He crawled up the side of the building and through his boyfriends window and almost fainted at what he saw.   
James was laying on his bed eyes closed, head thrown back, masturbating and moaning Sirius' name.   
Sirius walked over to his boyfriend quietly and whispered in his ear: "Would you like some help with that Prongsie?"

James' eyes shot open and his hand stopped moving. And he shot up out of bed.

"Pads? Holy fuck, how are here right now?"

"That doesn't matter, all that does is I'm here and like it or not I'm horny and planning on fucking you senseless. 

"Oh fuck Pads, please do. You have no idea the hell I've been through not being able to have your cock in me for almost a week."

After hearing that Sirius couldn't resist anymore and pushed James down on to his bed and started kissing and sucking on his neck. James on the other hand was working on ripping Sirius' clothes off of his body. 

After Sirius was completely naked he got back on top of James and began to grind their hard cocks together in an agonizing way. 

"Shit Pads, please stop teasing, I need you so bad."

Sirius complied and rummaged around in James bedside drawer to find lube and a condom. 

"Fuck, stretching me out or protection or lube just get inside me now."

But Prongsie, it'll hurt, as much as I need to fuck you, I don't want to hurt my baby."

"Please I promise I'll be fine."

"Well ok."

 

Sirius spit on his hand and rubbed his cock some just so it wouldn't be totally dry. 

Sirius pushed his thick cock into James' hole and for the first time in almost a week they both felt complete. 

Sirius began to thrust in and out of James' tight hole while going back to sucking on his neck. 

 

"Pads, p-please go faster, I need you to go faster."

 

"Oh you mean like this?" Sirius began to go as fast as he possibly could. His cock was rapidly going in and out of James and he had the young Potter moaning and twisting underneath him.

"Oh god yes Pads, like that, fuck."

All of a sudden Sirius somehow went faster and deeper. And with the new action he hit that spot in James and had the boy screaming under him.

"Oh fucking shit, oh god yes, oh yeah fuck me just like that Pads, oh god yes don't stop."

Sirius proud of himself for finding James' spot mustered up all his strength and went even harder.

"Oh Jesus Pads, oh fuck I'm going to fucking cum, of god keep doing that, don't stop, please don't ever stop, oh shit, oh it feels so fucking good.

Then out of no where Sirius wrapped his hand around James' cock and started jerking him off in time with his rapid thrusts. 

Then James came all over Sirius' hand and their stomachs. But Sirius wasn't done yet he still hadn't came. 

He kept pounding into James and was so close himself.

"Oh yes Prongsie, I'm so close. You're such a good boy letting me fuck you like this."

 

That's when James let a few words slip out of his mouth that made Sirius so wild.

 

"Oh yes, I'm such a good slut, aren't I daddy?

Sirius groaned and flipped James them over so James was now riding Sirius' cock. 

"Oh fuck yes, such a big slut for daddy, letting Daddy fuck you even after you came. You're such a good little slut."

Then James grinded down on Sirius' cock and that's what broke the pureblood. 

 

He came up into James and they were both panting and sweaty. 

 

James got off of Sirius and layed beside his boyfriend, both of them panting and grinning. 

"Oh god Pads, I don't know how you feel but for me that was so worth the wait."

"Oh yes it was baby. Now what do you say we cuddle and maybe have a round two a bit later?"

 

"That would be perfect."

 

" I love you so much Pads."

"Not as much as I love you Prongsie."


End file.
